Sealed in Stone
by Hearts-speaking-words
Summary: Sarah returns to a different Labyrinth that is facing troubles she can't even imagine. Can she become the mother her family needs and hold them together? Or will it all fall apart, taking the Labyrinth with it?
1. I've Lost Things in the Labyrinth too

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 1: I've Lost Things In the Labyrinth Too_

Sarah Williams had been standing in her room getting ready for work... but not anymore. She stood on the same hill she had years ago, over looking the Goblin Kings kingdom. She snapped around, almost expecting to see him smirking behind her. She was a bit disappointed not to.

She had changed since her last visit, she partially owed it to the Goblin King that now she was a successful freshman in college with a good paying job at a jazz club. Of course, then again, she really hadn't had a meaning full relationship since the Goblin King... her standards were kinda high now.

A wave of grief washed over her when she saw the condition of the Labyrinth. Part of it was in ruins, the weeds were overgrown... it was worse than Hoggle had said.

Upon his last visit he had warned her something bad was happening. He had also said it might be necessary for her to come back and that was all he said. He disappeared after that. She pushed her now short brown hair away from her face and decided to walk down the hill. Her jeans clung to almost every part of her body. She had black flats on her feet and a red tank top, a black heart almost painted over her heart and a black jacket over her arms. She hurried down the hill and stopped where she thought the entrance was. She looked around for Hoggle but didn't see him.

"Who _are _you looking for?" A voice called from above her. She looked up to see a teenage girl sitting on top of the wall. She had to take a step back to see her completely. She had blond hair cut much like Jareth's, though it had blue streaks through the pieces that fell over her shoulders. Her bangs that fell almost over her eyes had thick brown horizontal streaks through them. Her eye shadow was dark over her partially closed eyes brown eyes. She had beautiful jewelry adorning her thin neck. There was a symbol that looked much like a bat that hung in the middle. The girl was thin, petite though her legs looked tall. She was leaning against an invisible wall with one of her knees pulled up. She wore tight black pants, a white strapless top and brown furry boots. One hand was propped behind her and the other was resting on her knee like she had been blowing her red nails. _"Well?" _She drawled, a slight accent traced her voice... maybe British.

"Um... Well, I was looking for Hoggle. The Goblin that works here, do you know where he is?"

"Are you a Fae?"

"Pardon?"

"ARE... YOU... A... FAE?" She said slowly, her voice getting a little louder.

"No. I'm human."

"Then what is your purpose here?" The girl asked, a small smirk now shining in her eyes.

"I'm not really sure..."

"What is your name?"

"Sarah... And yours?"

The girl stopped, her eyes now completely focused, the hint of boredom vanished from her face. "Sarah? You're Sarah Williams?" She said, now sitting straight up, "That can't be possible."

"Well it is."

The girl, stood on the wall, "My name is Aliana Armina."

"Do I have to call you that?"

"No, just call me Mina."

"Alright, can you help me get inside?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Sarah."

"And why not?"

"The Labyrinth is in ruins, we have been attacked by other Fae from an opposing kingdom."

"Then why is a mere child watching over the entrance?"

"I am no mere child."

"How old are you?"

"I believe the equivalent to your years is... 15."

"As I said, mere child."

Mina glared for a moment and stood straight up, ready to prove something, though she just jumped down, inches from Sarah's face, then flicked her wrist.

"Come, I'll be your guide."

"Why?"

"Because I have lost things in the Labyrinth as well."

"Such as?"

"My family."

Sarah didn't say another word, because the hurt and guilt in Mina's voice was so powerful, Sarah could feel it in her stomach.


	2. Gryphon?

**Sealed In Stone**

_Chapter Two: Gryphon?_

"Recognize anything?" Mina spoke up after a long time of silence as they walked along the bending paths. She seemed to know where she was going, but Sarah surely didn't.

"No. I don't."

"Really? I can't see why not. This is the exact same path you walked when you first visited the Labyrinth."

"It doesn't look like it." Sarah said stumbling as she looked around.

"No, I wouldn't think so."

Sarah hit something, her eyes found a still Mina. She looked curious, "What? What is it?" Mina held up her hand to silence her. She listened for a moment or two more before grabbing Sarah and slamming her into on of the dead ends. Holding her against the wall as an enormous blue blur sped past. The wind echoed in the small dead end and hurt their ears. Sarah had covered hers with her hands, Mina had not. Though her eyes were scrunched together in pain. She look up, her eyes returning to their normal size, maybe wider and pushed Sarah onto the floor. Holding her down as one of the walls shattered and stone flew in the air around them. When all was still Mina looked back up and rolled herself and Sarah away from the last rock to fall.

Mina slowly pushed herself up, dusting her tights off. She then offered her hand to Sarah who took it and they stood, looking around. Sarah coughed up dust and gagged.

"Yuck, what was that?"

"The worm that used to live in the Labyrinth. He used to help with its upkeep... but now he just destroys it further."

"Why?"

"The opposing kingdom is... well it's basically dark matter. All the dark creatures of our realm, Our opposites. They've been called many names. The dark fay, the demons, the dragons, things like that. Basically nightmares your kind have dreamed up. Well they had been invading kingdoms all over the Underground, the Dark General has an ability that can give dark matter to the creatures here, turning them to his side. I'm sad to say a lot of the Goblins have succumb, along with most of the dwarfs and some of the other creatures just in the Labyrinth." She had started walking again, Sarah following close behind.

"What about the rest of the Underground?"She asked curiously.

"Well, last I heard the defenses around the capital were holding but growing weaker. They've probably fallen by now. Our messengers were captured, turned, or shot down."

"That's terrible. What about the other Fay people?"

"The Dark General has this thing for the highest noble line of fay. He captured King Jareth, then King Hrothgar, then went to the capital to capture Queen Jacklin, I suppose."

"So there is no royalty ruling at the moment?"

"Well, I'm sure there is somewhere. The smaller kingdoms, probably. But at the moment we are loosing the war. King Jareth and King Hrothgar were the two best military strategists we've ever had. Without them, our troops are basically lost."

"Is Jareth the only child?"

"No, he has a sister. Kiara, I believe. She's believed to be searching for any family members who can help. 4 children in particular."

"Who?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Mina said looking over her shoulder.

"I'm curious." Sarah said getting defensive.

"You'll find out in time, we must hurry. If we do not make it, at least to the castle by tonight we'll both be in danger." Mina said as she quickened her footfalls. They almost ran through the Labyrinth, Sarah almost had a hard time keeping up.

Mina reached a blank wall and pushed her hand against it, "Please still work... Please still work..." She whispered. Though no one heard it but herself. The wall slid open and they stood in the middle of the Throne room. Mina looked around, the sparkling fabric still rested where it had been thrown while the Goblins ran a muck. She walked over to the throne and ran a hand over the arm rest and took a deep breath. She felt a hand brushing her hair back.

She glanced at Sarah, her expression cold.

"Your ear is bleeding." Sarah stated, a familiar and concerned tone in her voice.

"Oh."

The truth was, Mina already knew that. She just wasn't going to mention it. Sarah sighed and picked up a piece of fabric from the floor. She washed it in the water leaking from the wall in a steady flow and washed the blood from the girls ear. It had stopped, though Sarah knew it would hurt constantly for a while.

"Thanks." Mina muttered as she rubbed her ear. She looked out the window, "It will be dark soon. We should get settled it." she said, "Come on." she said as she walked towards the opposite hallway. From the throne room the castle became much elegant and cleaner. Or it used to, Now the tapestry's were burnt and falling on the floor. Wood was laying all over the place, Mina picked up pieces constantly. They turned a hallway and Mina once again slammed Sarah into the wall.

"Shh."

"What happened?"

"Will you be quiet."

"You will not speak to me in that manner."

"Yes I will."

Mina seemed to recognize the voices, "If I were to enter a room and said I was called Leg and I was a dwarf, what would be your reply?" She called through the hall, making her voice echo, so they couldn't tell where she was yelling from.

"I'd say my name was Phoenix and that I was a Goblin hailing from your kingdom." Came a confused voice. "Mina?"

"Gryphon?" She asked as she walked around the corner. She ran towards him and tackled him with a flying hug, "It's you! I though you were dead."

"I could the same thing about you, Princess."

She let go, and took a step back. She looked up at the man with him that wore a black hood to cover his face and bowed her head in greeting.

"Sarah, it's alright. You can come, these two are friends."

Sarah didn't answer.

The hooded man took a step forward.

There was the sound of a slight struggle and Sarah's voice screamed a cry for help and she was brought around the corner.

Held by two of the Goblins that used to serve the Goblin King.

All three froze where they were. The Goblins were the biggest in the Kings army.

Crusher and Jaw.

"Release her." The hooded man said calmly.

The two Goblins laughed.

"I said, release her." The stranger said, a bit more like a command. Mina watched him carefully with one eye and the other watched Sarah struggle.

"Why should we?" Jaw, the smarter of the two, said.

The hood fell as a crystal appeared in the strangers hand. Mina's eyes grew wide. "Because I command you to. **Let. Her. Go.**" This time the Goblins dropped Sarah. Then acted like they were going to flee. The crystal became two and froze them both when thrown. Sarah rushed away from them and turned to the man who wasn't so much a stranger anymore. "Jareth?"


	3. He's Always Been Right

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 3: He's Always Been Right_

"Well hello Sarah, How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

"Not as much as I did last time."

"No, I don't suppose so."

Mina glanced at Gryphon, both were still kneeling. 

"I thought you said they were captured."

"The King and Queen were. These two aren't..."

"Rise." Jareth said cutting her off.

She stood, her head still bowed. "Your Highness, I suggest we move. If two of them are here there are probably more."

Jareth took her chin in his hand and pulled it up, looking at her curiously, "I do not recognize you."

"I don't suppose you would. This isn't exactly your labyrinth, Highness."

"Excuse me?"

"I can explain... I think, But I need to get to the Library."

Jareth hesitated but nodded, "Fine." 

Mina was released from his grasp and walked towards the iced Goblins. She edged by them and then took a sharp right. She hurried down the hallway, knowing the others were right on her tail.

When they got there the door opened and she waited for the others before she shut the door and locked it. 

Gryphon stood by the door listening as Mina hurried through books trying to find a specific one in the ruins that used to be a magnificent library.

"Where is it, Where is it, Where is it?" She muttered as she tore through book after book, "This would be so much easier if I still had my birth rights." She sighed a bit, then tripped over an unusually large book.

"Oh, Here it is." She said as she picked herself off the floor, then the book. She struggled to get it down the stairs and noticed Jareth and Sarah. They both stood at the window, through the broken glass you could see a good portain of the labyrinth, or what was left of it.

Mina cleared her throat, "This should clear things up a bit." She said pushing the book onto the table. 

She pulled it open and it revealed letters and certificates, documentations of past events.

Mina pointed at some things, "Here, Here, Here, and... Here."

One was a marriage certificate, the other three were birth certificates for 3 boys.

They were all written in an ancient tongue Sarah couldn't read, "What do they say?"

"It's a certificate of marriage for Myself and... You?" Jareth said, looking at Sarah, then at Mina.

"What?" Sarah said in a tone Mina couldn't describe.

"Keep Going..." Mina said trying to be calm.

"Announcement of birth for 3 children. All boys. This ones only partial." He said pointing to one.

"You... Well The king did that after his daughter ran away." 

"That's not what happened and you know it." Gryphon spoke from his position.

"It's what he believes and that's what I'm going to tell them." Mina shot backin a cold tone.

"You always do that, it's always been whatever he says goes." Gryphon returned, even colder.

"He's the king!" Mina said, her voice louder, becoming more defensive.

"He's your Father!" Gryphon shouted.

"HE DISOWNED ME!" She screamed back, anger clear on her face. 

"EXACTLY! And you still stand by everything he says!"

"I HAVE TO!"

"WHY?"

"Because he's my father. He's the King. And-And he's right." She collapsed to her knees. "He's always been right. About everything. Both of them, I was just... I was just to stubborn to listen." She closed her eyes, as Sarah (Who had moved to her side when she fell) placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl moved her head to look at her with her eyes opened.

Sarah brushed the bangs out of her face, Minawas startled at how motherly itfelt,and looked shocked. 

"What?" Mina asked as she shook her head to make the bangs fall back.

"Your eyes... They..."

"Changed color." Jareth said moving towards her. He could see from where he stood somewhat behind them. He grabbed a mirror shard from the ground and held it in front of her face. She took it and looked just as shocked as Sarah was.

She swallowed the tears that had formed in her eyes, "They're back."

"What's back? What are you talking about?" Gryphon asked from his post.

"My eye... it'sblue again!" 

"I thought that wasn't possible."

"I'm starting to doubt the impossible." She said a slight smirk dancingacross her lips as she glanced at Jareth.

"So what's going on exactly?" Sarah asked cautiously, "I'm still lost."

"The Labyrinth has a mind of it's own." Mina started.

"The King that rules over it helps to control it." Jareth followed, explaining further.

"But mostly it controls itself, the royals can only suggest it go one way. That's why it changes so much. The Labyrinth, can call for help, if needed." Mina said as she stood and walked over to the window.

"It's rarely needed." Jareth cut in, his pride flaring.

"But sometimes it is. Rarely, yes. But sometimes. Well when it calls it will call one of the highest noble line it can sense."

"Jareths Family?" Sarah asked walking up beside her.

"Yes, That's right.Jareth's entire family line has kept their blood pure with their magic, no matter who they marry. Well the entire line has been captures, turned, or..." She hesitated.

"Killed." Jareth finished for her, as he looked through the book.

"Thank you." She said looking over her shoulder a bit, "So, it started looking for pure blood, or something close to it. It found mine."

"The one thing you can't strip from a person is their blood." Gryphon stated, glaring at Jareth.

"Unless you kill them." Jareth sneered.

"It called me," Mina saidloudly, cutting into the argument shesaw coming,"That's why I was at the entrance. It needed a guardian until it could find more help. I'm not really sure how, but it called you two forward."

"Meaning?" Sarah asked again, looking from the suddenly tense Jareth, to the equally tense Mina.

"It's run out of options and we're loosing the war."

"Sarah, we're it's last hope." Jareth spoke as he turned.


	4. I Miss Those Times

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 4: I Miss Those Times_

"That was really Morbid Jareth." Sarah said and Gryphon chocked a laugh.

Mina walked over to Jareth and read upside down as he flipped through the pages.

"Sooo, Let me get this straight, In this time I'm married to Jareth and we have 4 kids?"

"3 boys, 1 girl."

"You and your brothers?"

"That's right." Mina said as she tried to make Jareth read something.

"So where are your brothers?"

"No clue."

"Don't you have some kind of magic thing like he does?"

"Again, You ask A LOT of questions." It was Jareths turn to laugh.  
"So." Jareth started as he closed the book, "What exactly are we going to do?"

"We've gotta go to the Divide."

Jareth groaned a little.

"I know. But hopefully we'll find my siblings on the way, and maybe find out what's been going on with the rest of the underground."

Jareth nodded, "We leave tomorrow morning."

"We should stay here." Gryphon said pushing himself off the wall.

"Whys that?"

"There's movement, and this room's more secure than any."

"Oh really?" Mina continued.

"Easy places to hide, simple escape."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder and out the window and shivered.

She stumbled away as she saw darkness spread over the labyrinth and flood the castle. She crossed her arms across her stomach as coldness set in. Roars sounded from opposite sides of the labyrinth, she shivered as her mind wandered to Ludo. Mina noticed how the younger version of her mother reacted and glanced at the identical version of her father already moving to comfort her. The corners of Mina's mouth twitched a little as she returned to the scrolls beneath her on the table.

Sarah sensed the slight shift in air directly behind her back, their was an object a few centimeters away from the fabric of the lavender shirt and black vest she wore. She moved her head so her side swept bangs moved out of her eyes.

"Sarah." Jareth said gently, his hands behind his back.

"What happened to my friends?" she asked, in a voice that was so low and wispy he might have thought she was talking to herself. But he knew better.

"I'm sure I don't know..." When he finished that sentence her head fell, "But I can promise you, we'll find out." She looked at the window, making eye contact with him. She felt herself smile slightly and she turned, her arms still crossed. Though they seemed closer as she looked up at him. She wanted to tell him she'd missed him. She wanted to tell him she had been wrong 10 years ago. She wanted to ask if his offer still stood.

Wanted was the key word though.

She shivered again as a wind blew through the broken window. Jareth cocked an eyebrow at her, "If your cold, you might want to move away from the window."

Sarah's eyes became slits, "I would but your in my way."

Jareth moved slightly to the side and held out his arm, presenting the way.

"Thanks." She said in a sarcastic way and walked past him and joined Mina at the table.

"So... How'd it go?" Mina asked, a bit distracted.

Sarah ignored the question and put her hand over the parchment the girl was looking at, "If we're going to move tomorrow, you need to rest."

"I might not get another chance to look at this." She said following the arm to the stern look that burned into her.

The look stayed.

Mina looked back at her, the stubborn look painted on her face.

Jareth, who had been watching, realized how much they were alike. He could see Sarah in Mina's eyes. He wondered what could have happened to make him disown a daughter that looked and acted so much like Sarah, he pondered for a moment and then returned to the fight to see Mina sigh and turn away with a "Fine."

Jareth chuckled.

"What?" Sarah shot.

"I can tell she took after you."

Sarah didn't comment, she just watched Mina walked over to what used to be an elegant couch and pick up a ripped pillow and carried it up two steps to the first landing and put it against the rail. She leaned against it and looked up at the ceiling, the only one piece of the magnificent library that reminded her of her childhood.

"Hey." Sarah said as approached the girl.

Mina sat up a little straighter out of habit, "Hello."

"Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all..." She sounded like she didn't really finish the sentence, but she held her breath and relaxed back.

Sarah looked up, "This must have been beautiful..."

Mina smiled, memories reflecting in her eyes, "It was... I loved to come in and watch Father work." She closed her eyes to hide the tears that were forming, "I remember, When I was younger, I'd wake up from my nap and wander to the library in my dressing gown and stand right in front of his desk and he'd act like he didn't notice me until I put my hands on his desk and pulled myself up so my nose rested on the desk.

"He'd act like he didn't notice me, and he'd keep writing for a few moments then he'd look at me and I'd light up. He laugh slightly and scoot back from his desk and I'd rushed around his desk and hop in his lap." She laughed, "And I'd truly distract him from his work. He'd pretend to be working, but he'd always end up tickling me or kissing me until I squirmed away, he's play with me and I enjoyed playing with him more than anyone else in my family, I 'd stay there all day. Going through books, drawing on spare pieces of parchment, I'd lay in front of the fire. All in my dressing gown and no shoes. Then when it would get time for me to go the bed... He'd stop... Whatever he was doing would suddenly be not so important. And we'd lay on the floor, next to the fire, and I'd stare up at the ceiling, listening to his heart as he told me stories of Goblins and the Labyrinth and Mother... Anything and everything I asked for him to tell me." She chuckled, "Every night, I'd fall asleep in his arms and wake up in my Mothers." She sighed and opened her eyes, "I miss those times."

Sarah looked confused, "It sounds like you and Jareth had a really good relationship, what happened?"

Mina shook her head, "I grew up. I never really knew what my father wanted from me. He had 3 perfectly good sons, It never crossed my mind he wanted me to take over the Goblin Kingdom, I mean why? My older brother has the right to the throne and Father's immortal. Taking the throne never really crossed my mind. I suppose I wondered if he was going to keep letting people run the labyrinth, or let my brother do it. But..." She exhaled, "I don't know. We got into an argument one day, then it just got worse. I remember crying myself to sleep one night, wanting my father back. Something had changed, and I didn't know what."

Sarah reached out and touched the girls knee gently. Mina smiled, "You weren't so bad yourself, you know. As I said, instead of letting one of the servants or Scamper wake me up, you did it yourself. And you didn't just walk in and rip the covers off me. You'd take your time. Sit on my bed, talk me out of my sleep. You were brilliant and I always ignored how much it meant." Mina yawned lightly and laughed as she came out of it, "Sorry."

Sarah shook her head, "No, You need to sleep. Good night."

"Night." Mina said as she snuggled down and rolled on her side, away from the others and the ever watchful eye of Gryphon.

"Like Father, Like Daughter." Sarah said as she approached Jareth.

"Hm." Jareth said, not really paying attention.

"Who's Scamper?" Sarah asked, curiously.

"Hm?" Jareth asked, looking up at her.

"Scamper, do you know that name?"

He though for a moment, "Yes, he was one of the newborn Goblins this year, he's very tiny. I'm not sure what use he'll be."

"Apparently, you gave him to your daughter."

"Beg Pardon?"

"She said that I could have let Scamper wake her up. But I didn't."

"Ah. I see."

"What?"

"I probably told him to look after her, I probably told her it was a new pet."

Sarah chuckled, "That's a bit ridiculous."

"That's parenthood."

"Oh what do you know about parenthood?"

"I take care of wished away children for a living."

Sarah laughed a little, "True."

"You grew up." Jareth commented.

"What?"

"You're not complaining about everything. And you're not treating me like a villain."

"Hey you deserved it."

"Oh, did I?"

"Yes. You did. You took my brother."

"You wished him away."

"You took 3 hours from my time."

"You still beat me."

"True... I guess I was just looking for a fairytale..."

"You guess?"

"Will you let me finished." Sarah said, Jareth smirked and motioned his hand for her to continue.

"Look, I thought about it and well... Look I was young and selfish, I don't regret getting my brother back... but I kinda regret what happened afterwards and... I'm..." She glanced around, thinking she heard something. Gryphon had slid down the wall, his eyes closed. Mina was sleeping lightly, "I'm..."

She never got to finish their sentence. Another roar erupted through the air and the library door flew apart in shards of wood. Jareth reached over and pulled Sarah into him, Covering her with his own body and she screamed slightly. Another roar and something shot through more parts of the wall. Jareth and Sarah looked up and Sarah gasped, tears immediately filling her eyes, "No..."


	5. The Bond of A Family

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 5: The Bond of A Family_

"Ludo..." Sarah said trying to pull from Jareth's grasp.

Jareth held her back, "It's not him, Sarah. Please."

Mina stood and rushed in front of them. Her arms held out beside her, a stance that was decorated with two wooden poles that had been broken in two.

"Highness, get her out of here."

Jareth would have nodded, but a large rock answered Ludo's call and slammed into Mina's arm. She cried out in pain and flew backwards as another flew into her chest, knocking the wind out of her. Her breathing faltered as Jareth and Sarah lunged towards her. Jareth cradled her to the ground as Sarah walked in front of them.

"Ludo, it's me. Please, you must stop this." Sarah cried out as Gryphon struggled to push the pieces of wood off him that weighed him down. But failed.

Mina cringed into Jareth as a hand brushed her arm.

"Sarah, please come back."

"Sah-wah?" Ludo said, an old spark shining through.

Mina looked up, pain and shock painted in her eyes.

"Yes, Ludo it's me."

Ludo growled and more rocks called forward. Jareth reached up and pulled her down holding her close.

"GRYPHON! GET OUT OF THERE!" He yelled and Gryphon immediately obeyed. He used all of his strength to throw the wood off him and rush over. They huddled together. Mina in the middle, cradled in Gareth's arms and Sarah holding her close. Jareth had one arm around Sarah, her head under his chin, though his head was turned away. Gryphon was on top, getting cut and scraped by rock and protecting the others. After the rocks weren't throwing as bad. Gryphon pulled Sarah up and Jareth scooped Mina the rest of the way up. All four rushed towards the window and jumped through. The mote for the caught them, and they plundged into the water. Rocks following them along with glass and other things. Jareth curled over Mina and Gryphon pulled Sarah into him so she would be protected. To Mina, her fathers submerged face and closed eyes was all the saw, after that her world went black.

But for another, a smirk laid upon his face as he rested back on his throne. The darkness in his eyes staring into a stolen crystal.

"So..." His voice echoed as many, "The bond of a family still stand even now. You're daughter is living up to her purpose, Jareth, Sarah, And soon she will for fill to her destiny and fall at my feet in servitude, as you will eventually, or she will die."

From the darkness we can hear what sound like ropes being pulled tight and an anger only a father can produce calling from his throat, but his anger fell on deaf ears as the dark figure laughed as he threw the crystal in the air.


	6. Somewhere Safe

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 6: Somewhere Safe_

Jareth pulled Mina from the water with some struggle. He collapsed on the edge, gasping for breath and coughing. He looked over and Mina who had suddenly regained her breathing and was coughing up water and struggling for breath. He gently lifted her up with the arm that rest on her breath and helped her sit up. They had stayed under water until the rocks stopped falling, they knew the 4 of them only had minutes to get somewhere safe. But at the moment, it didn't seem to matter.

Jareth summoned a crystal and placed it over her stomach, his hand seemed to glow as the crystal sunk into the girls body. Jareth moved his hand up all the way to her mouth, which opened. He lifted his hand and a stream of water exited and returned to the mote on his command. She coughed a few more times and slumped into him Sarah, who was kneeling just behind Jareth, smiled her hand resting on Jareth's shoulder.

Gryphon nodded slightly, hiding how relieved he was. "We must move, highness's."

Jareth nodded and picked Mina up, Her arms were pulled against her chest, but he was holding her tight enough so she would share his warmth to keep her from getting sick. She turned her hands into his chest and held onto the wet fabric of his shirt. Jareth looked down at her, as she squirmed closer to him eventually getting her head over his chest, no over his heart. Jareth smiled as the sleeping girl in his arms smiled lightly.

Sarah followed a bit in front of them, and behind Gryphon, "Where are we going?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"Somewhere safe."

"Where would that be?"

There was a pause, "I'm not really sure."

"What about the oubliette? Is that still safe?"

Jareth nodded, "I can get us in and out."

"We can try." Gryphon said nodding as he entered the labyrinth and then moved so Jareth could lead the way.

Jareth took a few turns, and then adjusted Mina so he could place a hand on the wall. Sarah recognized the position from earlier. The wall opened, like it had done from Mina, and they walked in. The lighting was dim, Jareth summoned a crystal and handing it to Sarah. It became a torch in her hand and she moved the light around until she found other torches around the room and lit them.

Mina was waking up, she sniffed a few times and shivered.

Jareth sat against the wall with Mina leaning against him. He truly didn't know why he felt so close to this girl. Yes, she was his daughter in this time line but she wasn't in his. He shook his head as he looked down and found mismatched eyes that matched his own staring up at him.

"Yes?"

"What are you thinking about, your highness?"

"Just trying to sort things out."

"Do you want to know about the fight?"

"In the morning. You need to sleep."

Mina nodded and settled back down against him. Her eyes made a path to Gryphon who was creating a fire, she watched as the flames appeared and continued watching as they danced. The glow warmed her skin and the pops gently sung her to sleep.

Sarah sat next to the fire, staring intently into the fire. A hand on her shoulder shook her out of her revere and made her turn around. Jareth took a knee beside her as she looked to find Mina, covered in the cloak Jareth had been wearing, closer to the fire.

"She sleeps like a rock." he said quietly.

Sarah nodded slowly as she turned her stare back to the fire. She sniffed unconsciously and wiped a tear from her eyes.

Jareth watched her for a moment before putting a hand on her shoulder, she turned into him and cried silently. Jareth, who was shocked at first, quickly held onto her. Ever since she had defeated his labyrinth he had kept close tabs on her, watching her as she taught the elementary school students, including Toby, he watched her babysit said child, since she was connected to the labyrinth he also knew when she had nightmares or when she was upset in her dreams. He would visit then. He would take the form of an owl and watch her through the window. Once or twice he would appear in her room, always while she was having a fitful nightmare and he'd try to calm her down. If she got upset during the day she would call her friends and he wouldn't watch then. He knew she trusted them to cheer her up. In that time, he would usually watch Toby. The boy still had the bright blue eyes Jareth had given him and at times, when Sarah was busy and Toby would become bothersome he would send a few of his goblins to play with the boy.

Sarah knew Jareth watched her. She knew because she could feel it. She could smell the wild scent that encircled him, she could feel the change in energy and atmosphere around her. Once or twice she could have sworn she saw a Goblin rushing around her bed or behind furniture trying not to be seen. It was always comforting to her when she looked out her window and saw the silhouette of a barn owl. Over the years she had discovered she felt something for Jareth. She had wished on many occasions that she had thought longer about his questions, and she still had nightmares about their last moments to this day. Her most blissful dreams and memories were that of the Crystal Ballroom. She sometimes woke to the song, but it would fade almost as quickly as it came.

She opened her eyes, her tears had slowed, and realized now she had never hated him. She had never truly thought of him as a villain. She had always loved him, maybe in this time line she had realized it sooner, She glanced over at Mina and smiled, and look what she got. A family, 4 children. 4 for crying out loud! She was going to do everything in her power to protect that family. To get her children back. And when this was over, she was going to tell Jareth exactly how she felt.


	7. Remind me of the Babe

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 7: Remind Me of the Babe_

The rising sun found the foursome wandering through the labyrinth. Sarah had never been to this part of the labyrinth, or she didn't recognize it. Mina had mentioned the Labyrinth was different, but Sarah didn't realize how much until the sun came up. Mina was walking on top of the wall beside them. She had caught Jareth, on numerous occasions, glancing up at her to make sure she was okay. Of course, she never noticed, if she did she hid it very well.

Mina stopped walking suddenly, her eyes wide.

Jareth realized she had stopped first. "Mina? What is it? What do you see?"

Mina shook her head, her eyes wide, her hand went to her mouth and she took a few steps forward, Gryphon grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her back against the wall. Jareth stayed where he was standing until Mina regained her composure. "Get back with them." She commanded, "Please, your highness. This isn't a good thing."

He slowly nodded and backed into the shadows with the others. They watched as Mina extended her hand to a bubble that drifted towards her.

It approached her face and circled her. She cocked her head to the side as it brushed against her hair. She giggled slightly when it brushed into her cheek.

"_You remind me of the babe."_A voice came from the bubble, Mina was taken aback. They all knew it was Jareth's voice.

"_What babe?" _Came a different voice, closer.

"The crystals communicating with one near by." Jareth explained in a shocked voice.

"_The babe with the power."_

"What power?" Mina said, her voice sounding a bit childlike.

"_The power of Voodoo."_ The crystal answered.

"Who do?" Mina asked, as did the other voice that did not belong to Jareth.

"_You do."_

"Do what?" The two voices answered.

"_Remind me of the babe." _The voice faded and the crystal took off down the trail.

Mina immediately followed it, she jumped off the wall and ran down the path. Her boots clicking against the stone floor as her hands tried to keep her balanced as she stuggled to dodge the terrain.

"MINA!" Gryphon yelled after her before he chased after the girl who had turned a deaf ear.

"Gryphon, Mina!" Sarah called before she too chased after them, Jareth close on her tail.

They ran to an opening where two crystals joined and shot up into the air, they broke apart with a pop, one of the crystals flew into Mina knocking her backwards into a wall. The other flew into the other figure and knocked him back into the opposite wall.

"Princess!" Gryphon called as he rushed towards the girl and kneeled beside her. She closed her eyes tighter before opening them.

"Ow." She muttered as Jareth pulled her up, Noticing that, again, a little of her had changed. Before she had even regained her balance she had pushed past him to the opposing figure.

She kneeled beside the young boy, running her now gloved hands through his hair.

"He looks like he's not a day over 6." Sarah said from where she had been standing behind Mina.

"He's five, actually." Mina said smiling at the boy as he opened his mismatched eyes, identical to her, and smiled at her.

"Sissy!" He yelled before jumping up off the ground and wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Hello Toby." she whispered hugging him close, "How I missed you, little brother."


	8. Third Born Child

**Sealed In Stone  
**_Chapter 8: Third Born Child_

"You found Mommy and Daddy?" He said when he finally got away from his sisters hug.

"Not exactly..." She said slowly.

The boy cocked his head to the side in question and Mina couldn't help but smile, but it faded as she tried to explain, "Toby, Mommy and Daddy are still missing. This is Sarah and King Jareth, they're our parents before they became our parents."

"Huh?" he said, even more confused now.

Mina sighed, "You remember what Daddy told us? About the Labyrinth?"

"If it ever needed to, it would call us to protect us."

"That's right." She said messing up his hair playfully.

"So the Labyrinth called those two to replace Mommy and Daddy until we find them?"

"That's right." Mina said standing up and taking her brother with her. She placed him on her hip and she turned towards the other three.

"Sarah, Jareth, this is Toby. The third born of your children in this time."

Sarah smiled, the boy had dark hair ,like hers, falling in a mess of his mismatched eyes. He had long fingers like his sisters and wore gray pants and a white poets shirt that was too large for him. Sarah smiled at the boy, and he smiled back.

"Hello. I'm Tobiath Nicolias Hrothgar Prince of the Goblins." He said proudly.

Gryphon messed up the boys hair as he approached behind them, "The rest of the trails clear, I have no clue where those crystals came from."

"They had fathers mark, they came from him." Mina said, apparently not surprised by the fact he had been gone this entire time and no one noticed it.

"But he's no where near here."

"Yeah, But Toby is still connected to him." she said as she adjusted herself so Toby could easily climb over her to Gryphon.

"So, what exactly does that mean?" He asked as he moved just as easily so Toby could climb onto his shoulders.

"It means, Dad's still alive. And he's keeping tabs on Toby and me."

"I thought he couldn't sense you..."

"Neither did I." She said as the transaction of children was complete.

"Mina."

"Highness?" she asked turned around to look at him.

She reached up and caught a crystal without blinking. It rolled over her fingers, the movement never stopping, the crystal never falling.

She watched her hands, surprised at the crystal moving around her fingers, barely brushing the tips. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at a smirking Jareth.

She let the crystal lay in her hand as she smiled at him. The others really didn't see the significance, but Jareth and Mina knew. Sarah was laughing with Gryphon and Toby as they played.

Mina had turned around for a moment and watched. She looked back at Jareth as the crystal shrunk and grew a chain, "Thank you." She whispered as she pulled it over her head.

"I'm sure he still loves you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"He still loves your mother, and you're just like your mother."

Mina smiled as Jareth bowed his head and Mina turned to the others, "We must move."


	9. Parasitic Dark Matter Organism

_Hello! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've had major writers block, but anyways._

_This chapter can get kinda confusing so read carefully. _

_The first Italics is the song Faerie Queen by Blackmores Night_

_The second italics show that the bad guy is talking, he kinda has an echoey and slimy voice so I thought it would be the best way to distinguish it._

_That should be it!_

_Have fun!_

**

* * *

**

**Sealed In Stone**

_Chapter 9: Parasitic Dark Matter Organism_

Mina had a new spring in her step, Jareth and Sarah were walking side by side, Gryphon was carrying Toby on his shoulders and Toby was gabbing on about random things such as pixies and gnomes. During the days as they walked they seemed like a normal family, but at night they fought nature and the creatures for their survival. Gryphon had a slight limp in his right foot, Mina had a black eye and a few bad cuts on her arms and legs, Sarah had a bruise on her temple and Jareth had a few scrapes. Toby had a skinned knee and a swollen lip but nothing changed how they acted during the day, almost like nothing had ever happened.

The sun was setting and Mina had a bad feeling in her gut. "Princess?" Gryphon asked noticing her sudden change in attitude. "Hm?" she asked looking at him.

"You alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm fine."

He cocked an eyebrow, "It's not my place to disagree with you, M'Lady. But you are not acting like everything is fine."

"Gryphon, I'm fine." She placed a hand on his cheek, "Trust me, My Lord."

He smiled and nodded slightly, "Of course, Highness."

She pulled her hand away as the sun dipped below the horizon. Jareth had Toby sleeping against his chest and Sarah was rubbing the sleeping forms back. Mina helped Gryphon start the fire and they settled down for the night. Gryphon took the first watch, telling Mina to sleep.

She laid next to her father for what felt like hours, shivering, having surrendered the cloak to her mother and brother. She finally got up and went to poke the fire. She stared into the flame for a long time before she stood and went to relieve Gryphon. He was sharpening a stick under a tree a few feet away when she approached him, "Go to bed, I'll watch until Dad wakes up."

He nodded, "Thanks." He went back to the fire to rest and Mina took his place under the tree.

After a few hours of nothing she started to hum a rythim, soon the words started to flow from her lips, silently and gently but the meaning was still the same.

"_Over on the hill_

_There grows a flower_

_Growing quicker still_

_More Beautiful by the hour_

_Deep within that flower is a Tiny chair_

_all afringe with gold_

_The Faerie Queen sits there_

_It is in her breath that the wind does blow_

_It is in her heart as pure as Winter snow_

_It is in her tears that crystal raindrops fall_

_And within her years that she is in us all_

_Oh dark eyes help me see_

_Just one look_

_She is gone_

_Fading with the setting sun_

_As the willow bows to her majesty_

_All the forest flowers love her mystery_

_Who does not admire_

_Who does not adore_

_Who does not desire_

_Who wishes to see more?_

_Oh dark eyes_

_Help me see_

_Just one look_

_She is gone_

_Fading with the setting sun..."_

"You have a beautiful voice."

She looked up suddenly and smiled, "Must run in the family."

Sarah chuckled and sat down beside her, "Why aren't you asleep?"

"I don't know, I have this feeling something..."

"_bad is going to happen?"_

Mina and Sarah were both thrown forward about 10 feet. Mina moved in front of Sarah as best she could.

"_Hello Princess Armina, miss me?"_

"Hardly."

He clicked his tongue, "_Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, my dear Mina. You should be glad to see your future husband."_

"I will never marry you."

"_Oh, now. Why not? I mean,"_ A chuckle, _"We're practically family."_ The hood, of the cape that could have been made of smoke from the way it was forming around his feet, fell and a brown haired version of Jareth stood before them, though his teeth were sharper and his eyes menacing.

"It was you!" She sneered in disgust, "You killed my brother!" she yelled lurching forward.

A victorious smirk decorated the figures face, _"Stole him, actually. I waited until he was the proper age then I killed him. Slowly, so that the skin would still be preserved. Then I made his body my own, fits __me doesn't it?"_

With a cry of anger Mina lunged forward only to be thrown back with such force the tree she hit split in two. The smell of blood immediately filled the air and Sarah screamed.

Jareth's eyes shot open and immediately he knew something was wrong. He saw Gryphon on his feet, his hand reaching for the sharpened stick he had been working on. "Stay with the boy." He commanded before disappearing and appearing next to Sarah and pulled her out of the way in time.

Sarah's eyes were filled with tears, "Mina's hurt, badly!" she yelled over the buzz of power in the air.

Jareth hastily checked Sarah's exposed skin then looked over to see Mina dodging blows from blackened crystals and pure energy blasts.

A crystal formed in his hand and he threw it at the figure with its back to him. The crystal hovered in the air behind his back and the figure turned. The crystal blackened and shot back at Jareth who quickly rushed out of the way. Mina tried to move away from one but it hit her in her leg and she tumbled to the floor.

"Mina!" Sarah yelled before she too was hit with another crystal. Jareth stood up quickly and another crystal appeared in his hands he threw it, as it soared through the air it became a dagger and looked like it made contact before the figure disappeared into smoke and laughter echoed in the air. Mina's eyes were closed, blood coming out of her mouth. Sarah had crawled over to her, "Jareth! She's not breathing!"

Jareth was by their side in a minute, he rolled the younger over and took off one of his gloves. He placed it over her heart and an electrical shock made her body jump and her eyes open. The bleeding stop and the excess blood disappeared, at that was left was a blackened patch on her shirt and a slightly stinging sensation. She opened her eyes as she started breathing again, "Dad..."

"I know."

She nodded slowly and, with help, stood up. "The body you just saw was the body of my eldest brother. Jareth Hrothgar III. He died years ago. The thing you just saw moving his body is what we're fighting. A parasitic dark matter organism. He's one of many, but he's not the boss."

"How can you tell?"

"He didn't kill me." She said popping her elbow with a grunt.

A small scream echoed in the air, and Mina's eyes grew wide as she took off.

Sarah and Jareths eyes met, and they both knew it was Toby the took off right after Mina. But they knew, by the laughter that now encircled them, it was too late.


	10. Nice Aim

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 10: Nice Aim_

Mina stopped when they reached the fire, the popping and crackling flames they had left behind were now just glowing embers, a cold wind was blowing in from the East and there was an eerie silence hovering around them, only broken by wings flapping in the distance or the random pop of an ember.

Mina stood, letting her eyes adjust. She spotted a lump of fabric a few feet away. She took the necessary steps to reach it and dropped, rather ungracefully, to her knees. Her hand met flesh as she lowered her arm down to the cloak that had been wrapped around her brother, even now. He was a good 30 feet away from where he had fallen asleep, Mina prayed he was only unconscious. But as she rolled him over, her eyes met his and angry tears swelled up inside of her. Her body trembled from oncoming sobs, she felt her heart break all over again as she pulled her little brothers body to her chest. She curled over the boy and her body shook with grief and her lungs struggled for air.

Sarah turned into Jareth when she realized what had happened, she let her tears flowed freely while Mina tried to hide her state of weakness. Jareth wrapped his arms around Sarah as his eyes watched Mina. He closed his eyes briefly and turned his head to Sarah.

The fire sprang back to life suddenly, revealing the scene around them.

"No! Mina Look Out!"

Mina looked up and met the now freed Gryphon's eyes _right_ as the dagger pierced her back. She grunted in pain and looked down at the body in her arms, her mouth open and her eyes wide as the dagger slid out. The thing she held in her hands looked identical to her brother. Except, the skin on the body was blue the eyes were golden and their was the most frightful and demented smirk she had ever seen dancing along his features.

10 of the blue skinned zombie like creatures appeared from the smoke of the fire and circled them. Mina pushed herself away from her brothers animated corpse and crawled back towards the fire. The thing that used to be her brother stood, just like any other living being would and approached her. He grabbed her hair and pulled back with increased strength and tried to push her into the fire. Her hand wrapped around her only hope and she raised her arms up like she was about to grab her hair but instead plunged the stake into the stomach of the corpse and moved enough away from him to turn and tackle him to the ground. When she did that, Gryphon broke loose and fought the smoke figures with whatever he could, Jareth protected Sarah and kept a close eye on Mina. The Prince and the Princess wrestled in the ground, the corpse had the dagger in his hand and Mina was fighting him for it. The boy threw her back into a tree and removed the stake from his stomach and threw it away from all of them.

Gryphon, now fighting 3 at once, the rest had been disposed of or had fled in fear, had watched the dagger with his eyes and knew exactly where it had landed. He caught Mina's eyes and nodded. She blinked in reply and looked back at the approaching figure, her head still a bit foggy.

When he got close enough, she pounced.

She knocked him to the ground, at the same time raising her hand and the dagger flying into its place. It twirled around her fingers and she slammed it right between her brothers eyes right as his dagger plunged in between her ribs. She gave one more strong push and the corpse's eyes became normal, the blue tone faded away, and blood seeped out around the sharpened stick. Mina stumbled away, new tears forming in her eyes as the eyes closed and the body faded away, leaving on a crown in its place. Mina pulled the dagger from her stomach as she rested against the tree. She moaned in pain as her skin and tissue formed back where it had been.

Sarah's eyes widened, larger than they already were, "How did you do that?"

"The electrical shock His majesty gave me earlier make the process of my healing go much, much faster than the normal pace. It is wearing off, but it has healed me enough so I can handle this part on my own."

She stumbled as she tried to push off the tree and Sarah caught her quickly, the tone in her voice was sad, almost like she had lost hope.

"Mina, you know what this means... do you not?" Jareth asked as he walked towards her.

"Yes, It means they're getting nervous. We're on the the right track."

He nodded once, "Can you walk?"

She shook her head, "Not well."

"There is a town, the last one until the divide. Do you think you can make it there?"

She looked between some of the fallen trees, seeing the glow of the city at the bottom of the slope.

She looked up at Jareth and shook her head. "I do not believe so."

Gryphon walked over to her, turned his back and knelt. Sarah lowered her down and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and he stood, letting his arms wrap around her legs and walking a few steps, "Come. There will be more soon." he spoke before walking forward.

Mina smiled and whispered, "Nice aim." Into his ear.

He chuckled, "One in a Million shot."

She nodded, "That is was.


	11. Their Crowns

**And now a word from the Author: Heh heh. Okay, I wrote this at like 1 A.M. this morning. I was in a very mushy mood, and I decided to make this chapter a little more... well happy I guess, compared to the last chapters. So I hope this cheers some of you up and lifts the darkness just a bit. Thanks for Reading.**

* * *

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 11: Their Crowns_

Mina awoke to a warm light coming through a window, warming her face and something soft underneath her back. She was confused for a moment as she sat up straight, the cream and blue covers over her moving with her body making the familiar sound she hadn't heard in so long. A small smile adorned her features as she stretched, and savored the feeling of comfort. She heard water running in the room next to her and she slowly climbed out of bed. A dressing gown fell to her ankles and she walked into the doorway of a very well furnished bathroom. She stopped, the golden light making the bathroom glow in an inviting way. The 3 servants that were in the room turned and curtsied.

"Good Morning Princess." The eldest of them said, two of them were Dwarfs, the one who had spoken had a human form. But her ears were pointed and her eyes were a violet color. One of the Outer Elves probably.

Mina nodded, "Good Morning."her voice wasn't cold, but it wasn't particularly warm either. The dwarfs finished what they were doing and exited the room, curtsying yet again before they left. She watched and suddenly missed her goblins. She looked back up at the elf like creature and nodded slightly, "Call me Mina." she said softly as she walked deeper into the room.

"I am not permitted. Would My Lady do?"

Mina chuckled a little, "Yes Ma'am, that will do fine. My Father and Mother, are they here as well?"

"Why of course they are dear, I will take you to their room if you would like after you are bathed, dressed, and fed."

The woman looked young, maybe in her hundreds. But she spoke like she was as old as Queen Jacklin, "Thank would be most appreciated."

"I'll leave you alone to bathe then, I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Thank you Ma'am."

"Your robe is right there, and soap is there."

"Thank you." With that Mina was standing in the middle of the bathroom, alone for the first time in days. It felt odd.

As she bathed, for lack of better terms, she thought about the events of the past night.

Her brother was gone, the second of the 3 boys. She knew she had to find her brother, or her aunt or all hope was lost.

She discovered bruises that hadn't been there before, cuts that were healing nicely, some that weren't. She discovered new scars and swollen skin. And she realized she was sore all over.

They dressed her in a white under dress that was made of thin fabric that flowed to her feet and rested right above the ground, they put a black jumper-like over dress that had two thick straps to hold in on her shoulders. The two dwarfs tied small strings above her elbows while the Elf like woman tied a large sash around her waist. They brushed out her hair that had grown out since the journey began and braided it. When that was done they slipped on the white slippers and lead her to her parents room. As they walked she fiddled with the fabric that fell down to the tips of her fingers.

When the doors to her parents quarters opened she was shaking her hand to get it out of the fabric. Jareth laughed from the window he was leaning on after she walked in and they were left alone.

"What?"

"You look like my sister."

Mina grew silent.

"What?"

"She was looking for my brothers and me... She believes that only the four of us can stop whatever it is we have to fight."

"Only you four?"

She nodded, staring out the window, "The only problem is... There's only two of us now."

"What happened to your other brother?"

"He grew very sick a few years back. He just faded away, I went into his room one day and the healers were cleaning the room and my brother was gone. Only his crown remained."

"That doesn't sound right."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, The thing we were fighting last night."

"The Dark General."

"He said he took your brother and killed him slowly."

"My brother died slowly."

"At the castle?"

"Yes."

"Then the General didn't take him."

"It was a doppelganger?"

"Yes."

"But Toby died the same way."

"When a Fae dies, they do not die quietly."

Mina realized something, "Aren't their bodies suppose to be burned?"

"So the darkness from their life does not spawn..."

"And return." She said finishing his sentence, "All those who are not..."

"Become Dark Energy."

They looked at each other in realization, Jareth continued, "If he used a Doppelganger to take the place of your brother, who's to say they didn't use another for Toby?"

"They need something close to the person for their to be a doppelganger."

"Their crowns."

"They were locked away right before my brother got sick."

"They took your crowns and used them to make doppelgangers."

"But when Father stripped me of my blood rights, the crown became invalid."

"And they couldn't make a doppelganger of you."

"Because what they had was useless."

It hit them both at the same time.

"He knew?" Sarah said from the doorway, an emerald green dress decorating her form. Her chocolate hair combed smoothly, half of it braided around her head like a crown then down the middle of her hair.

Jareth's jaw dropped slightly.

Mina nodded, then smiled slightly, "He wasn't really mad at me."

"What did they do with the originals?"

Mina thought for a moment before leaving the room without another word.

Jareth and Sarah both watched her curiously, and looked back at each other. Sarah shrugged, "Must have gotten an idea."

Jareth nodded and turned his gaze back to the window, though Sarah's reflection was hard to look away from.

"Jareth?"

"Hm?" He answered, his hands held behind his back.

"Do you remember what I was saying in the library a while back?"

He thought for a moment, "Of course I do."

She walked over beside him and followed his gaze out over the fields where there was a visible border between the alive part of the field and the dead part. "I'm sorry, for what I did the first time I was here. I was too young to understand what you were offering me and I wanted to be a hero."

He nodded, "I know."

"I needed to get Toby back."

Jareth laughed, "Sarah I know."

She looked up at him, "You know? You knew that I'd turn you down, then feel stupid and bad about it?"

"Yes."

She looked confused.

"Sarah, I didn't only offer you your dreams, I let you live one."

She looked back out the window and smiled, "Did you mean what you said?"

"I meant everything I said, Sarah, I never lied to you."

"Even what you sang?"

"Yes, my dear, every word."

"So when you said you knew... What did you mean?"

"I meant that I knew you would turn me down to be a hero and save your brother."

"Is that all?"

Jareth looked down at her and cocked an eyebrow, "You asked what I knew, not what I hoped."

"What did you hope?"

"That you would realize what I was doing and come back."

"You didn't know I would?"

"I still don't." He answered turning back to the window.

"Do you still want me?"

"I never stopped wanting you Sarah, what makes you think I did."

"The look you gave me before you returned me home, I though you were mad at me."

"I was... disappointed, but I was prepared for it. It just hit a little harder than I thought it would. I was upset, a little angry even, but I did not, will not stop loving you. No matter what." He said reaching out and touching her cheek with his gloved hand.

She smiled up at him, her eyes letting him see into her soul. "Can you believe it? 4 kids."

He chuckled a little, "Mina's got your spirit."

"She's got your leadership and voice though. Have you heard her sing? It's brilliant."

"Sarah, if we make it through this..."

"When we make it through this."

He nodded, not truly believing, "Will you come back to the Labyrinth?"

"Jareth, I have feared you. I have done what you said, and I have loved you. You offered me everything I ever wanted, and all I want is to be with you."

"Then I will forever be your slave."

Sarah quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met. The door had opened sometime during their talk and two head were peaking inside the door. Mina's mouth curled into a gentle smile and Gryphon laughed silently, shaking his head.

Mina closed the door gently, "We can tell them later, let's give them some time alone."

Gryphon nodded and escorted Mina back to the library.


	12. Daddy, Can you See Me?

**Author: Hello! I'm on a roll this week. Anyways, The song in this chapter is "_Daddy, Can you Hear Me Now" _by Anita Cochran. I though it fit, Hope you like it! .**

* * *

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 12: Daddy Can You See Me_

Mina was walking along the garden in the back of the manor they were staying at. They would leave the next day to cross the divide. She was suffering from a lot of homesickness. But it was nothing new, ever since she had been banished she had wanted to go home. But now that she knew he hadn't meant it, that he didn't hate her... She was completely and utterly confused. She sighed and continued walking down the path until she's in the center of the garden, she kneels next to a pond and runs her hand over the surface of the water.

She had gotten her voice back, she had realized that the night Toby died. She sighed, singing was a way they dealt with their feelings. Not just a means of entertainment. She felt a song rising inside of her, the pain she was feeling, the fear, the confusion all forming into a song that now flowed through the air.

"Momma gives birth to a little child

Daddy waits, with a patient smile

They tell him what he's brought into this world

They all can tell she'll be Daddy's Girl

He hears her voice as she starts to cry

He looks down at her and tears fall from his eyes

Overwhelmed with the thoughts of the day

He swears he hears her say

Daddy, can you see me?

Daddy can you hear the words I say

I've got your hands, your eyes, and your hair

And this little thing you call a teddy bear

I'll do what I can to make you proud

Daddy can you see me now?

He takes me fishing like I'm one of the guys.

No one can break these ties that bind,

We've got a bond that's precious and dear

And it's stayed the same through all these years

As I get older and time goes by

He's got a shoulder, if I need to cry

And when I think that I'm doing okay

I look at him and then I say

Daddy can you see me

Daddy can you hear the words I say

I've got your hands your eyes and your hair

And I still hold on to my teddy bear

I'll do what I can to make you proud

Daddy can you see me now?" She stood from the ground and looked up at the sky, tears filling her own eyes.

"I look to the heavens for some kind of signs, for you tell me I'm doing fine

And every night when I kneel down to pray

I wonder if you'll hear me say..." She took a long pause and a deep breath.

"Daddy, can you see me

Daddy... can you hear the words I say...

My life has changed since you went away

And I need to know if I'm doing okay

I've done all I can to make you proud..

Daddy can you see me now?

Oh, I've done all I can to make you proud.

Daddy, can you see me now?"

The tears fell down her cheeks and into the ground and the crystal around her neck glowed slightly. She laughed a little and wrapped her hand around it.

Singing was also a means of communication.


	13. Before We Think Better of It

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 13: Think Better of it_

Mina dressed herself in a pair of gray pants that hugged her body, a white short sleeve tunic that hung very loosely, but was held in place by a leather archers vest. Gloves adorned her arms all the way up the the middle of her bicept. A belt rested across her hips that was decorated by a sheathed sword. It took her about 15 minutes to lace up the black boots that reached her knees. She braided her hair loosely and stared at her blue and brown eyes in the mirror. She blinked and kept her eyes closed for a moment longer before standing. Her black cloak was placed on her shoulders and attached to her vest just as Gryphon opened the door.

She turned towards him slowly, her hands falling to her sides.

He took a deep breath, and smiled slightly at her. It wasn't a real smile, nor was it in good spirits. Mina nodded, before turning back to the servant who had helped her. They bowed respectivly to each other before Mina turned and exited the room.

Gryphon wore loose fitting black pants that covered his black boots, he had a black shirt under a gray tunic that showed the symbol of the Goblin City, the shape of Jareths pendant. He had a silver circlet placed on top of his head and the sword he had received from the princess herself at his knighting ceremony sheathed in his belt.

They walked together to the door to Jareth and Sarah's quarters where Mina opened the doors and walked inside. Jareth stood in front of the window, pulling the black gloves over his hands. Sarah walked into the room, wearing an outfit close to Mina's, though it was a tad looser. Sarah recognized Jareth's outfit as the one he had worn in the room with all the stairs. She nodded slowly to him, then to Mina. She watched Sarah closely, "Do you know how to fight yet? Mother is an archer, but I'm not sure if she learned that while here or Aboveground."

"I learned Aboveground, my father took me before my mother died."

Mina smiled as three servants approached Sarah and attached the quiver to her and handed her an extremely well crafted bow. "That's what I was hoping for, those arrows have a small crystal embedded in all of them. They're pure crystals, from King Hrothgar himself. They are not affected by dark matter."

Jareth smiled slightly at Sarah, as he turned she could see the sword that rested on his belt as well.

"Our swords were all made of the purest materials, and all have Queen Jacklins crystals, they will not be affected either."

There was a moment of silence, "I guess this is it." Gryphon said slowly stepping forward.

Mina nodded, "The castle is not far from this border, we will reach it within a day on horseback."

Jareth walked forward, "We should go then, before any of us think better of it."

Sarah nodded and followed him out the door, Gryphon turned to Mina, "Coming?"

"In a minute."

He nodded and left her alone.

She looked around the room and let her gloved hand touch the crystal on her neck once more. She turned and left the room, flicking her wrist and the doors closed right behind her. She walked after her family and caught up just as they reached the door. The four horses were turned towards them and bowing in great respect. Gryphon waited on Mina to help her onto her own horse, while Jareth helped Sarah. Once she was mounted she leaned down to the horses ear, "Alright, Joker. Make me proud."

"Of course," The horse bowed it's head, "Your Majesty."

She smiled and patted his neck.

Sarah was turned slightly, "The horses talk?"

"Of course, My Lady." came the answer from her own horse, that one was a female.

"That's Loreley." Mina said approaching next to her, "She's your favorite horse, you take her riding every day."

"Well it's nice to meet you Loreley."

"And it is an honor to meet you, Queen Sarah. I know I shall see you when this is over with."

Jareth chuckled as he mounted his own horse, the largest of them all.

"What's that ones name?"

"Blackmore. My horses father." Mina and Jareths horses were black as black. The only difference between them was the slightly gray mane Joker had, while even Blackmore's eyes were black.

"And what's Gryphon's named."

The gray horse, slightly smaller than Mina and Sarah's, approached behind them. "That's Zerk, he may be small... but, next to my horse, he's the fastest horse in the land. He's served Gryphon from the beginning."

"Shall we?" Jareth said smiling slightly.

Mina nodded and looked at Gryphon, they both smirked and their horses reared and they both took off. Both horses laughing slightly as they left the others in the dust. Jareth and Sarah quickly took off after them, they barely noticed the people who had come to watch them go.


	14. Only Until Then

**Told ya it'd be up soon. Okay, we're almost to the last chapter. -tear- Only two more to go. Can you believe we've made it this far?? It's kinda bittersweet huh?**

**But anways, A lot, let me repeat, A LOT of information in this chapter which will be important soon. So read carefully. **

**Hope you enjoy! (I own nothing)**

**HSW**

* * *

**Sealed In Stone**

_Chapter 14: Only Until Then_

The divide was a baron land, all plant and animal inhabitants that crossed died if they were not tainted with dark matter. Fae could pass freely because they all had darkness in their core, there were theories to why this was, but only the truly ancient Fae knew the truth and they were in a realm only the Fae of the highest noble line could enter. Mina had never been, she knew her Father had, her mother too when she became a Fae. She knew her brothers would, and perhaps so would she if she was ever to take a throne and regain her blood rights.

"What happened?" Sarah asked a hand reaching her mouth as the horses stopped.

"The first Fae to perish was not burned, for we did not know that is what had to be done. When the darkness took form it fled to its realm, there was no passage between the two realms here. So he made one. This is the passage." Mina said, her hands gripping the reigns tightly.

"When he opened the passage there was a great explosion of power, That power destroyed everything that used to be on this strip." Jareth continued.

Mina pulled something out of one of the bags on her horse and handed it to Sarah. She unrolled the parchment and studied it.

Mina pointed to the blank part on the map, "That is the Divide."

The areas around it were green and looked alive, while this part was blank, with only a few black lines to show mountains or dried river beds, that area let to one of blackness. Pure blackness.

Mina pointed to where the black and green places collided.

"War Zones."

Sarah looked up at the area then back down at the map, taking a deep breath and shaking her head, "Why isn't this area protected?"

"It is, the horses cannot pass until a noble," She looked at Jareth who had his eyes closed, "Lowers the wall."

Soon the ground shook slightly and the air in front of them seemed to shake, disturbed. It lowered and they passed through. The air rose again and with a loud boom and they knew there was no turning back. As they rode, they were basically silent until Mina started humming.

Jareth glanced at her, "Mina." he said sternly.

"Hm? Sorry."

"What were you humming?" Sarah asked beside her.

"Shin'a'in Warsong. It is said to be the words of the Commander of the first battle between the Dark matter and the Fae."

"Really?"

"Our family is mentioned in it." Mina said smiling, "Children of the Hawk."

"Children of the Hawk?" Sarah asked confused.

"Every noble family has an animal they are bonded with, ours is the Hawk. That is why we all can transform into some kind of bird. Dad can transform into a Barn Owl, My eldest brother can transform into a Hawk, I can transform into a Falcon, Toby can turn into an Eagle, and Cassius, my youngest brother, can turn into a Black Shouldered Kite."

"You can transform into a Falcon?"

Mina nodded, "Well I used to be able to."

"What can your Grandfather transform into?"

"A Hawk, The Sons that can transform into Hawks are destined to rule in the Main City. Only the children of our family can transform that's why Grandmother cannot, for even though she has our name she cannot transform."

"At all?"

"No, she transforms into a Panther." Jareth answered.

Jareth and Mina had a shared moment of memories that they quickly shook off.

They reached the enterance to the land of Dark Matter a few hours later, "We go on foot from here." Mina said dismounting her horse, and patting its neck lovingly. It nudged her, returning the affection.

"Be careful, princess." he whispered.

"I will, Joker." she whispered back before she kissed its nose stepped back. The horses bowed to them, then turned and ran back the other way.

Mina turned around to the gates slowly, The large iron gates looked ominous, they slightly frightened Mina who had reached out for her fathers hand.

Jareth squeezed it slightly before stepping in front of them, "Lets get this over with."

Mina nodded and followed, Sarah behind her, Gryphon walking behind them.

As they stepped into the kingdom, Jareth and Mina both dropped to their knees in pain.

"What? What is it?"

"The darkness inside them is reacting to the area around us."

"Are they going to be alright?" Sarah asked, a hand resting on Jareth's back.

Gryphon nodded, "They will recover in a moment or two."

Surely enough, about two minutes later. Mina was standing without any help, and Jareth had walked to her side.

He looked down at her, "Mina?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She nodded slowly, taking a step forward on her right foot. But it collapsed beneath her and Jareth moved to catch her. He slowly, keeping her weight mostly on him, moved in front of her, and wrapped her arms around his neck and stood to his full height. Her feet were lifted off the floor and her arms held onto him as his hands moved to support her legs.

"I will carry you until you have fully regained control." He whispered.

She rested her head against his shoulder blade, he felt her nod and heard her whisper, "Only until then."

After about ten minutes Mina was walking with a limp, favoring her right foot. They reached a large castle, the dark matter that they had heard circling in the darkness around them had not attacked.

"Why haven't we been ambushed yet?" Gryphon asked, hand on his sword ready to pull it if needed.

Gryphon watched Mina, she knew the answer. He could tell by the way she stared at the ground, but she stayed silent refusing to answer.

When they reached the door to the castle it burst open with a gust of wind. Mina covered her face with her arm, Sarah held her balanced. Jareth pulled his sword, Mina and Gryphon followed suit, Sarah drew an arrow and put it in its place as they entered the castle.


	15. Approach Them

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 15: Approach Them_

Jareth, Sarah, Mina, and Gryphon walked through the castles halls, all was silent. Even the soles of their shoes made no sound against the floor as they walked. But they knew something could hear them, they knew something was watching them. They knew they were close. One wrong move and it could all be over before it even began.

Sarah walked close to Jareth, Mina walked in front of them. Her sword drawn but hovering just below the ground as she walked forward with determination. They were growing close to a door, Gryphon walked backwards behind them, watching their backs and the area surrounding them.

Mina approached the door that she knew would open to reveal the throne room. For even here, the castles were constructed the same way. Without hesitation she pushed the doors open and walked through. The scene before her made her eyes narrow and her sword glow.

Even though the room seemed to float in nothingness there was an obvious floor. Stones made of smoke, on those stones were bodies of trusted goblins, even Scamper. Above her, her goblins were piled on top of each other in cages. A few feet away from where the wall that faced the throne was her father. On his knees, his head down. He was gagged and chained to the wall. His arms were spread out and pulled behind him, the sight brought anger to Mina's heart and tears to her eyes. Her mother was in a cage above them, like her goblins. Toby and Jareth, Mina's brother that is, were chained to the wall to the right side of the throne. Her mother was chained to the side of the throne, tear stains clear on her dirty face and hanging in the middle of the room was Mina's youngest brother Cassius, stuck as a Black Shouldered Kite. His head hung and his feathers rustled. They all looked frozen.

She held her hand up for Jareth and Sarah to stay back while Gryphon and Mina took a few steps forward. When they were well in the room the doors slammed shut and a smoky figure stood from where he had been sitting on the throne, "Ah Princess, how delightful for you to join us."

Outside in the hallway, Jareth was trying to get through the door but found it useless. With an angry growl he hit the doors with his fists. Sarah turned to face the rest of the hallway and grabbed Jareth's arm.

Jareth looked down at her and saw the completely fear filled look on her face and he turned. A clearly dead Panther was stalking towards them and an elderly man with a sword like Jareth's limped towards them. Jareth pulled Sarah behind him, and wished this day over.

Inside the throne room, everything had erupted back to life. Cassius was crooning in his cage, Sarah was weeping softly, trying with all her might to get to her children and husband. The goblins were shrieking and trying to escape, while Toby and Mina's brother, Jareth were struggling to get to the throne. Jareth was trying to stand and rush to his families aide.

None of them seemed to notice Mina standing in the middle of the room.

The Shadow King approached her, "Go ahead, approach them. See what happens." he whispered as he circled her. She glared at him but approached her father anyway.

"Your highness?" she whispered, there was no reaction.

"Father?" Still nothing.

She turned, a glare full of hate appearing on her face, "What have you done to them?"

"Nothing that would make them ignore you."

She looked at her family then at him, she reached out and touched her fathers face. She felt skin, but it was rough and worn. Not what she remembered.

Suddenly a dark figure emerged from inside Jareth, along with the others. They were circled by dark smoke like figures.

"It's the tainted part of their souls, they're being controlled." Gryphon said, pulling her towards him.

She nodded, "How do we get them back?" She asked looked past the figures to the now lifeless figures chained around the room.

"Break the control."

"How?"

"Pierce the center of the forms with a pure objects. It will make the souls immune to control and wake them from the trance."

Mina nodded and started fighting her own family.

In what felt like a day they had freed her youngest brother, Toby, and her mother.

They both turned on her brother and father.

She nodded to Gryphon and he handed her his blade and stepped back. She was going to duel them on her own.

Jacklin had transformed from her panther form into her normal form. She and Sarah were basically wrestling each other to get the dagger that had been in Sarah's boot. Jareth and his Father were fighting on the other side of the hallway. Jareth's sword was glowing white, his fathers was glowing black. They both had minor injuries on their persons.

Mina had lost one sword, but still Gryphon did not move. After the second sword was lost Mina screamed, "DADDY!" the form chained to the wall that had been lifeless suddenly opened his eyes and gained control of the dark figure, in just a few seconds the figure that was about to behead Mina evaporated, she know lay on the ground underneath the dark matter that resided in her father, She reached her hand out, and Gryphon slid the sword over to her and she immediately ran it through the middle of the figure. The other sword fell and she tossed it to Gryphon, who caught it easily.

Both men were panting, recovering from the strain. Jareth smiled at his daughter and nodded, pride clear on his face. She sat up a bit and smiled back.

The figure sitting a the throne laughed, "Brilliant performance, Princess. I am completely impressed."

She glared at him and stood, "What do you want with me?"

"I. Want. You." With a cold tone to his voice a hand made of smoke was raised and Mina crumpled onto her foot, crying out in pain. Her family lunged forward to help her, Gryphon had taken a few steps only to find himself pinned to the wall by the side of the Dark Generals blade.

The hand became a fist, and the pain ceased. Mina, again stood, she was shaking this time. The King laughed, "Such a foolish little girl, the crystal my general hit you with tainted you with dark matter, granting me control. But I will admit, you are strong willed. As both your parents are, but as you fight you fatigue. And as you fatigue you grow weaker making it easier and easier for me to kill you. So bow to me in servitude or perish in battle."

She glared at him from were she balanced on one foot, then dropped to her knees and nodded.

"Good, to prove your worth. Kill that troublesome Goblin King."

She stood and turned, walking towards her father. She helped him stand and let him put his weight on her. Unseen to the others, she pushed Toby's crown into his hand. She looked up at him and took a few steps back. She raised her sword like the was going to run him through but instead plunged the sword into the ground before her father and knelt.

He placed the crown on her head quickly, "I bestow upon you the rights that were granted to you by birth if you swear to serve the nobles of the Underground, do you?"

"I do." She stood, the crown transforming into her own.

The King at the thrown growled.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" She asked taking a few steps forward, her powers spiking upon their return and the cages around them flying open, the chains shattering and the occupants freed, As her family and her subjects stood behind her, armed with whatever they could find, she smiled wickedly, "Long live the King." She said wickedly as the room widened and made a suitable battle field and the shadow subjects formed a line in front of them as well.

Hours, Days, Weeks, Months past in that room. One by one they fell, great numbers on both sides were killed. And though the numbers were not great, the battle was. At long last Mina's sword crossed the Generals and Jareth's crossed the Kings. They were the last four standing, all others were dead or badly injured.

All four gave all they had to fight off their offenders. But after a while Jareth faltered and his chest was pierced by the dark blade, but at the same time Mina's blade pierced the middle of the General and a bright white light flooded over them all, blinding them temporarily. She knelt down next to her father, as his breathing stopped.

"Bastard!" She screamed, rage filling her.

She lunged at the dark king and fought with all her might. But as his sword ran through her middle she vaguely remembered someone telling her that fighting with rage was a faster way to be defeated. She collapsed to the ground with a thud as the doors to the hallway opened. She lay on the ground watching the room around her fade and only the 4 feet rushing towards her. Jareth pulled the dying girl to his arms and held her as Sarah stroked her hair, with one last breath Mina whispered, "Don't Let this happen." The crystal around her neck glowed as she fell limp. It floated into the air and spun widely, glowing like the sun. In one great flash all was gone and Sarah sat up in bed, her alarm clock yelling at her.


	16. Sealed in Stone

**-Tear- This is it everybody!**

**Alright, I just want to say thank you so much for reading this! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you! **

**We made it to the end! Alright here we go. I own nothing, except for the children.**

**Hope you enjoy, It's been a pleasure writing for you.**

**HSW**

* * *

**Sealed in Stone**

_Chapter 16: Sealed in Stone_

Sarah sat, confused, in bed. She reached over and shut off her alarm clock. She sniffed slightly, and reach up to rub the tears from her face. She looked over at her dresser and saw a crystal on the end of a golden chain. She rushed over to it, her lavender night gown moving with her and making the highly ungraceful movements slightly more graceful.

She gathered the chain into her hands and held it to her heart. She looked around the room, almost expecting to see Mina standing behind her but finding nothing. With tears in her eyes she said a name she hadn't said in years and hoped it worked like it did with her friends.

"Jareth? Jareth, please answer me!"

"There's no need to yell, Sarah." Came a voice behind her, "I'm right here."

She turned around quickly and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close like she would never let him go. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she inhaled the scent of rain and uncontrollable magic.

"Sarah, Sarah. Calm down." He said, all air of cruelty or smugness gone, "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

She told him everything, from beginning to end. At first he didn't quiet believe that a girl, even his own daughter, had that much power. Until he showed her the crystal, after he saw that he fully believed. For everything else she had said was true, the dark matter, what the family could transform into. Everything.

Jareth gently brushed her hair away from her face, "You will have to tell my Father and my Mother about this, they have the power to stop it."

"I know."

Without another word they had vanished and Sarah Williams was never seen Aboveground again.

All that was found at her apartment, was a crystal on a golden chain.

Sarah stood on a hill overlooking the labyrinth, a hand resting on her large stomach. Lorely grazed below them with her newborn fawn and Blackmore. Sarah smiled as she felt a tug on her light blue dress. She looked down at her son, "Well hello your highness." She said smiling, as he bowed. She bowed her head in reply, "Your back early."

The 3 year old nodded happily, "I got these for you!" he said holding up a fistful of multicolored wildflowers.

"Oh, thank you." She said taking him and smelling them, "What else do you have behind your back, little one?"

He held up a few small flowers, "There for my little sister."

Sarah smiled and took the boys hand, flowers and all and held them to her stomach to let him feel her kick.

The boys face lit up, "She likes them!"

Sarah nodded smiling, The flowers were left in her hands as he ran to his approaching father yelling that his baby sister liked them.

Jareth laughed and messed up the boys hair playfully before standing next to his wife, his hand overlapping hers on her stomach as he kissed her. He laughed as the baby kicked, "Hello Princess." he said looking down at his wifes stomach, "Am I not paying you enough attention?"

Another kick. He laughed again, "I'm sorry." he said before kneeling and kissing the spot where she had kicked.

Sarah laughed, "She already has you wrapped around her fingers."

Jareth stood and nodded, "I wonder where she gets that from." he said before kissing Sarah again, "Let's go back home."

Sarah nodded, "Go help the Prince onto Lorley, I'll be there in a minute."

Jareth nodded and walked down the hill to collect the rambunctious toddler.

Sarah smiled at the sun and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. The sounds around her seemed to fade and a voice filled her ears accompanied by a guitar, she recognized it as the rhythm Mina had been humming as they crossed the divide.

"_Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone_

_Help us keep this land out own_

_Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide_

_With us now forever ride_

_Gold the down-sun spreads his wings_

_Follow where the east wind sings_

_Brother, Sister Side by side_

_To defend our homes we ride_

_Eyes of Hawks _

_The borders see_

_Watchers guard it carefully_

_Let no stranger pass it by_

_Children of the Hawk now Fly_

_Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone_

_Help us keep this land our own_

_Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide_

_With us now forever ride!"_

Sarah turned to see Mina walking towards her, wearing the same outfit she had worn when they first met, and a smile across her face.

"_Hello Mother." _her voice was like her form, not quite there.

"Hello Mina."

"_Thank you. For everything, you've saved countless lives, and created a few more."_

"Your father helped with that."

Mina laughed, a sound like bells, _"I'm sure."_

"How did you know?"

"_How did I know what?"_

"That taking me back would fix everything?"

"_I didn't."_

"Then why?"

"_I hoped that you could change my future by changing the past. From the moment I learned your name I knew I was condemned to die and so was my family. I fought to find a way to make it right, to fix all that and keep my family together. I knew while we were traveling that you had the power to do that. I did not bring you back, the Labyrinth itself did that. I just finished the job. As I have said before a nobles job is to protect the land and those who live in it."_

Sarah nodded in understanding.

"_Nobody's future is **Sealed in Stone**, no matter what they tell you."_

Mina turned and started to walked the other way, Mina noticed a small Goblin running around at her feet, _"Say good-bye Scamper."_

The Goblin climbed up Mina's form and waved at Sarah, _"Bye!"_

Sarah waved, smiling lightly, again the music filled the air.

"_Speed of Deer, Oh grant to these_

_Swift to warn of enemies_

_Fleeter far than any foe_

_Deer-child to the border go!_

_Cunning as the Wolf pack now_

_To no overlord we bow!_

_Lest some Lord our freedom blight_

_Brothers of the wolves we fight!_

_Maiden, Warrior, Mother, Crone_

_Help us keep this land our own_

_Rover, Guardian, Hunter, Guide_

_With us now forever ride_

_Brave, the Great Cat guards his lair_

_Teeth to rend, and Claws to tear_

_Lead the battle, first to last,_

_Children of the Cat hold fast_

_Hawk and Cat and Wolf and Deer_

_Keep the plains now safe from fear_

_Brother, Sister Side by side_

_To defend our homes we ride_

_Maiden Warrior_

_Mother Crone_

_Help us keep this land our own._

_Rover Guardian _

_Hunter Guide_

_With us now forever ride._

_Gold the down-sun spreads his wings_

_Follow where the East wind sings_

_Brother, sister side by side_

_To defend our home we ride_

_Eyes of Hawks the borders see_

_Watchers guard it carefully_

_Let no stranger pass it by_

_Children of the Hawk now fly_

_Maiden Warrior _

_Mother Crone_

_Help us keep this land our own_

_Rover Guardian _

_Hunter Guide_

_With us now forever ride._

_With us now forever ride._

_With us now forever ride."_

**The End**


End file.
